Straight Through Hell
by MissMandS
Summary: Annie finds another ghost in purgatory by the name of Anders. He's skittish, mute and downright terrified of his own shadow. She forces Mitchell to help her save not only him but his companions and bring them back. Once there Mitchell finds Anders following him like a baby duck, clinging to him and leaving him little time alone. But he begins to like the little blonde ghost.


The thing about purgatory is that it's so very lonely. Annie really, truly means that too, it's extremely lonely. There is nothing here, nothing for her to hear and nobody for her to comfort. And there is nobody to comfort her. That is somehow more upsetting than not having anyone to comfort her because that is simply what she does: she makes tea, she comforts, she makes terrible choices. When it comes to men, when it comes to strength both physically and emotionally. She was not strong enough to stop herself from being dragged through the door and now she is not strong enough to keep from crying because she is all alone in here. She cries for herself. She cries for Mitchell because she will not be there to comfort him through his nightmares anymore. She cries for George because nobody can make tea for him just the way he likes but her. She cries for Nina and the friendship that has gone and been destroyed between them because she is gone now.

Mitchell will have George comfort him from now on, she is sure of that. George can teach Nina how to make his tea just the way he likes and eventually she will learn how to get it just right. And Nina she can make new friendships, one that will not be destroyed because one of them can be dragged through death's door. And Annie, her punishment will end here eventually and in hell…Surely she can find someone that needs her to take care of her. Yes, yes surely she can find someone. The thought does nothing to soothe her raw nerves and she clutches the wire window tighter, letting out a sob as her head falls forward.

It takes her a moment to realize through her sobs make her entire body quake that someone is reaching out, touching her body and grabbing her, pulling her away and into them. Purgatory makes being a ghost even colder, makes touching and actually feeling even more difficult but she can feel this form. Beneath her cheek she can feel the almost squishy skin and cottony fabric of a brightly colored shirt that someone's arms that are almost solid are holding her. Over her sobs she can hear the chinking of bracelets on an arm, charms tapping against one another and a man sniffling. She jerks away from the squishy, almost solid form, her sobs forgotten as she sets to shaking with fear. The woman that held her only moments ago stands back, her hands held palm up as she stands guard in front of another figure.

"Who are you? What are you doing here in purgatory? Are you…Are you being punished too?" The woman turns away and beneath her breath Annie can hear whispers of 'please' and 'I promise, I saw it' and then she is turning around with a baby in her arms. She steps aside instead to reveal a man sitting on the bench. He's sitting as far in the corner as he can manage, his body practically bending over on itself. His eyes are wide, pupils blown as he looks around. Every part of him screams that he is ready to run; from the way he lets out startled huffs of air more fit for an animal to the way he clutches the bundle of blankets in his arm where the baby was only moments ago.

"So you two are being punished too?" Annie asks softer this time as the baby continues its steady, even breathing.

"It's complicated; we're more than just humans who are being punished for this. Let's start with names. I'm Ingrid; that is Anders and the little one here is Eve." At the mention of his name Anders winces, moving from the bench and onto the ground. Annie half expects Eve to wake up and at the noise but still her eyes are closed and Ingrid looks between her and Anders worriedly, her lips pursing as she looks at Annie.

"Your friend is coming and it will be okay, you just have to believe in me. Have faith Annie that everything will be okay."

"Excuse me but how do you know my name? I haven't told you it…" Ingrid only smiles at her as she turns back towards Anders.

"I just have an ability to know things." Ingrid offers no more information as she sits down beside Anders who immediately turns into her, pressing his face against her shoulder. Annie wonders for a moment if he can feel the almost squishy, almost cottony softness of her shirt. And then she listens to the terrified huffs of his breath and watches as his chest rises and falls erratically. She clears her throat and walks the small space to sit down in front of him.

"Listen to me Anders; everything is going to be okay. I know that this whole being a ghost thing is scary and kind of whoa and blah and overwhelming, right? I mean you can't drink anymore, you can't eat and you can't really be seen…How long have you two been like this?"

"I've been a ghost for a while, hands of my ex you see. Anders here only joined me recently and as for Eve, well she's a special case. Like I said, we're a little complicated." And still Ingrid looks happy about this, about being in purgatory and being a complicated ghost and being with a man who looks ready to bolt on her.

"Aren't you scared? About the whole you know being a ghost, of purgatory and what comes after life?"

"No, not really. I don't have to go through my whole unfinished business alone. I've got Anders and I get to help him and Eve. And I always did believe that my unfinished business was to be a mommy, I loved babies. Well I love them." She acts like there's nothing bad about being here in purgatory, about being here and not knowing what she is supposed to do next.

"And what about you Anders? How do you feel?" He blinks at her owlishly, ducking behind Ingrid and hiding himself from view. "Oh, what's wrong…Did I say something?"

"Anders death was not exactly fair nor was it just. Events took place that were uncontrollable. I do not know what happened, only that when I found him he was staring at his body and he wouldn't speak to me. "

There is no more talk of Anders death, of his muteness. There is no talk of Ingrid's boyfriend and there is no talk of Owen. The two women talk instead about caring for others, always for others and the fun it is and the joy. Ingrid dodges some questions or does not answer them at all; giving Annie smiles as she looks down at Eve. And through their time together the baby does not wake up, does not cry. And then when Lia is opening the door Annie turns towards them because she cannot leave them, because they are kind of friends. She does not want to leave them. Only they're not there and when she turns Lia is smiling at her, a sick, malicious sort of smile.

"Their punishment is far from over. Theirs is an eternal punishment." Annie stares at their now empty spot, memories of almost squishy, almost cottony and the haunted look in Anders face whirling through her mind as she is lead out. Eternal punishment, hell…Eternal. She has to find them. She has to get them out of purgatory with her. She runs towards Mitchell with thoughts of them still in her head, their names whirling around. She has to get them out.

"We have to get them Mitchell, please!" Annie begs, grabbing hold of his arms. Mitchell is breathing heavily, his eyebrows furrowed as he stares at Annie. "Please, please we have to save them."

"Who Annie, save who?"

"Ingrid and Anders and Eve, I don't know where or how but I will not leave them here in purgatory." She punctuates the sentence with a stomp of her foot because she needs to save them and wants to help them. And even though he looks so very confused and so very tired Mitchell nods and lets her take his hand to lead him through purgatory.

* * *

I don't know but mute, ghost Anders with low self-esteem problems has happened and I love him and I need him and he's my baby. I hope you can open your heart and make him your baby too.


End file.
